


Hot and Bothered

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [41]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Figging, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sounding, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen. The problem is, Ven's not in the kitchen, and neither is his master.





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitzy/gifts).



Ven was beginning to regret ever saying anything to his master after the disaster of the previous recording. He had had a relatively peaceful week, although Master's temper had been shorter than usual, by rather a long way. The rest of the household had indeed been walking on eggshells – more than usual for slaves – when the master was in the house. Ven's skin had remained intact, he had not had to worry about what his master might do tonight... and it hadn't been healthy for anyone at all!

And yet... and yet, fastened face-down on a bench in the training room with his harness off and his arse up and vulnerable to whatever his master chose to do, he found himself regretting the whole conversation that had led to this. Not the night spent huddled on the atrium floor under a blanket, not the instinctive accepting of the comfort offered by his master, but the sheer stupidity of opening his mouth and asking permission to speak freely.

"Ave! Welcome to the Masterclass," Master said, sounding entirely too cheerful as he addressed the cameras and the invisible audience. "Today's subject requires no special implements, and may be performed by even the most inexperienced master, or mistress, and there is absolutely no risk to the slave."

Ven tried not to roll his eyes; he'd heard that sort of thing before.

Master held up an ugly-looking gnarly thing that seemed to be a tree root of some sort. "This is a hand of fresh ginger. What I am about to demonstrate is perfectly safe for you and your slave. The only thing that should prevent you from trying this is if you, or the slave in question, is allergic to ginger. If in doubt, make an appointment to have your slave tested for allergies, and don't do this until the test comes back clear."

He held the root up again. "You do not need to use the whole thing in one session. Sealed tightly in a plastic bag in the fridge, it can be made to last for two or three sessions – please click the link in the box below for full instructions. We will start by taking one stem of the root, and a little more – as it is, this is known as a hand, with each stem being a finger. You may like to prepare this yourself, or you may choose to have your slave do it – although in the latter case you will wish to inspect the finished thing. It is not difficult to do it yourself. Once you have cut your finger, including some of the palm, peel it, smooth any lumps or rough edges, and cut a neck, as any butt-plug has."

He had moved round to where Ven could see him work; there was a side-table with a chopping board and a bowl of water.

"You will want to dip it in water every so often," Master continued. "I find it most effective to do this where the slave in question can see the preparations. It heightens the anticipation, especially in a slave who has not experienced this before." 

He held the root up. "You will want to use fresh ginger for this, not dried or candied or any other form. Among other things, only fresh ginger comes in a suitable size – and the scent is amazing."

The pale thing caught Ven's attention, and he swallowed. What was that thing going to do to him when Master put it inside him? The mention of a butt-plug could not have been accidental, and he would not be fastened down like this if Master had chosen to give a cookery class today for some bizarre reason.

"Once prepared, you will not need to use lube – lube prevents the full sensation from being felt. A little water and the ginger's own natural juices are all the lubrication needed. This is where the fun starts – you do not need to rush this. Insert it with the same care and attention you put any other toy into your slave."

The thing was being pressed to Ven's hole and pushed in now. It was cool and soft, though not squishy, wet, like any vegetable would be. It was pressed all the way in until it was fully seated, and Master gave his rump a firm smack.

"This is the perfect time to wash your hands; you don't want to touch your face or your pet's face with ginger juice on your hands," Master informed the viewers. "Soap and water is perfectly adequate to remove lingering traces of juice from your skin."

Ven had no idea how long it took – long enough for Master to wash and dry his hands – before he began to feel the first hint of what Master had referred to. It began as a sort of tingling and intensified. He tried not to clench around the thing inside him – it was smaller around than a butt-plug so that should have been easy.

The heat was growing intense now, and he wanted nothing more than to push the thing out and rid himself of the burning sensation, except that he'd seen the shape of it and knew that would be impossible. Master got up and walked behind him, out of his line of sight. There was a slap on his bum that made him startle, naturally clenching around the ginger stem.

The sensation was overwhelming and he jerked in the restraints. "Please, Master... so hot... please take it out..."

Master ignored him and continued his narration to the cameras. "By this point, it will feel like it is burning. Despite the begging and the protests, there is absolutely no harm being done here."

Master's hands were on his arse now, cool and dispassionate, pressing his cheeks together which only served to intensify the heat that made him feel his arse was on fire, burning from the inside out.

"Please stop... please take it out... please..."

He was sweating now and the feeling was growing more intense.

Master circled him again before moving back to the table and taking up the ginger root again. "The sensation is extreme, while it lasts. We are about halfway through the effectiveness of the initial piece, with roughly ten minutes or so before it begins to lose its effectiveness. You will note my pet's attempts not to clench around the ginger plugging him, although that strategy is not as useful now as it was a few minutes ago, as the burning sensations peak. How does it feel, pet?"

Ven was wriggling, struggling to absorb the too-hot feeling spreading through him from his arse and it was a moment before the question registered.

"Hot, master! Feels... on fire. Please take it out!"

"Despite the intensity of the pain, it lasts for only around twenty minutes, as the body absorbs the juices of your ginger root. This is why this can only be done with fresh ginger, no other type of ginger has the juices or the potential for shaping effectively. You may be interested to learn that this was commonly practised in Britannia in the last century as an addition to corporal punishment on the offender's arse. The heat of the ginger combined with the pain of the beating – usually a caning – was reportedly extremely effective as chastisements go."

Master circled him again. "Ginger has an additional property that makes it very much something to be tried. You will notice that Ven's cock is hard, begging for attention." 

He ran a finger up the sensitive underside of Ven's prick, causing him to jerk again, before slumping back, panting.

He couldn't quite comprehend what was going on when Master unclipped his restraints and turned him over onto his back. The alteration nudged the ginger root inside, sending another flare of heat washing through him. His wrists were fastened above his head and his legs parted so that his erect cock could be seen. 

There was a camera above him; Master always wanted to record his facial reactions to what was happening and a change of position wasn't going to interfere with that. The position meant that he could not expel the ginger even if he wanted to risk squeezing his muscles voluntarily around the source of the burning pain inside him.

His master wrapped a hand around his cock and carelessly swiped his thumb over the head of it, teasing, before removing contact with him. He jerked his hips abortively, frustration evident, and squirmed as the motion pressed the root more firmly into him.

"Please... please, Master..." he whimpered.

One hand wrapped around his cock and another brought something into his view – a long slender pale yellow thing about half as wide as his finger, flared at one end. He blinked and shook his head as comprehension dawned.

"The sensations are quite exquisite," Masted informed the watching world, and slowly, carefully, inserted the narrow thing into Ven's leaking prick, the flared end keeping it from sliding all the way in. It was uncomfortable, an odd full feeling having something there, and the thing itself had no rough edges, but not completely smooth; there were one or two tiny bumps to it that felt far bigger than they were. Master pushed it all the way in and tapped the flared end, making Ven twitch.

Master stepped away, probably to wash his hands again, leaving the heat to spread into Ven's dick, intensifying the heat in his bum and making him aware just how hard and on edge he was. And how desperately he wanted to come.

The hand was back on his prick again, holding it steady as the slender ginger _thing_ was teased in and out, a combination of sensations Ven had never experienced. 

"Ginger has astonishing aphrodisiac properties when used in this way," Master informed the viewers as though Ven wasn't writhing in growing desperation. "For those of you with girl pets, rest assured, this is just as effective when used in a cunt as an arse. The rod I am using here may equally be replaced with a slice pressed to the girl's clit."

Ven was growing overwhelmed by his arousal and his desperate need to come, which was not helped by the way Master's hand was stroking his prick as he teased that burning slender rod of ginger in and out.

"Please, Master... I need... I need to... come... please..."

"You need, pet?"

"Master... I... May I come... Master... please... may I..."

The slender stick was pressed in and held down. Ven squirmed and writhed, pulling at his restraints to try to get his hands free to be able to finish himself. Teetering on the edge like this was maddening, even though the heat from the larger piece of ginger seemed to be receding now. Certainly it didn't feel as hot as before, but all his attention was on the tiny slender stalk in his cock, where he'd never had anything inserted before. It was making his prick feel bigger than normal, stuffed full – and on fire.

Master's hand kept stroking his prick. He seemed oblivious to the increasing desperation and need that was causing Ven to thrash around in his restraints, seeking relief.

The tiny ginger rod was teased slowly in and out, making Ven's breath catch. "Please... may I come... please... Master..."

Master said nothing for a moment, simply continuing to slide the thing in and out. Just when Ven was beginning to think he would not be allowed despite not being able to contain himself much longer, it was slipped out. "You may."

Ven did not recall ever coming so hard as he did right then. He was left feeling limp and wrung out like an old dish-cloth as his master continued speaking to the camera, something about being able to use the rest of the root for cooking if it wasn't all used for another session later – obscurely, he hoped that Grumio would use the whole thing before Master decided to try this again. He didn't think he could cope with anything this intense in a while.

He wasn't sure how long it was before he was on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and with his head in his master's lap, his arse free of ginger and his hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. He was surprised to realise that there was no lingering burning sensation in either his bum or his prick, that he felt exactly as he always did apart from the tired sleepy feeling that he always seemed to have after a video recording.

"May I... may I see it, Master?" he asked, looking up at his master, who was playing with his hair.

"See what, pet?"

"The... the second one, the smaller one... Before you throw it out. Please?"

The table where Master had put it was within reach, though he had to stretch to retrieve it.

Ven looked at it. "Felt bigger than that," he said. "I never..."

"You've never had anything in your cock? I'm not surprised. Some people like doing that. We should try it one day, with the proper equipment." He dropped the thing into the bin. "Another time, though. I've never seen you come so hard. You're my good boy, pet. Go to sleep."


End file.
